Yo-kai Watch Volume 1
Yo-kai Watch Volume 1 'is the first book in the manga series. It was created by '''Noriyuki Konishi '''and released in Japan on December 27, 2013. It was released in North America on November 3, 2015. Debuts Humans * 'Nate Adams * Edward Archer * Barnaby Bernstein Yo-kai * Whisper * Jibanyan * Happierre * Dismarelda * Mochismo * Wazzat * Noko * Negatibuzz Plot Chapter 1 Nate meets Whisper, who gives him the Yo-kai watch. Nate then encounters Jibanyan and befriends him. Chapter 2 Nate gets home and his parents are fighting. He finds out it's because of Dismeralda. Nate summons Jibanyan to fight her, but he brings Happierre instead since they're married. Dismarelda and Happierre give Nate their Yo-kai medals. Whisper starts bothering Nate about a welcome party, so he summons Dismarelda to make him depressed. Chapter 3 Eddie is constantly late to class, so Nate and Whisper investigate. They suddenly find the Yo-kai Mochismo. He was using sticky rice cakes to glue down Eddie's feet. Mochismo apparently was mad at Eddie for throwing out rice cakes on New Year's, so this was his revenge. Nate summons Jibanyan, but he is only skin and bones. Jibanyan says he couldn't find anything to eat and is starving. When he sees Mochismo's rice cakes, he eats them and returns to normal. Mochismo covers Jibanyan in rice cake and Nate and Whisper eat it to free him. The two thought it was delicious. Mochismo, who is excited at the news, befriends Nate. Chapter 4 Nate and everyone in his class forgets things, so Nate finds the Yo-kai Wazzat. At first, Wazzat seems helpful, but Nate soon gets fed up of Wazzat and tries to get rid of him. After they become friends, Nate's friends think he's weird for "talking to himself", since they can't see Yo-kai, and don't want to be his friends. Chapter 5 Nate finds Bear has been really sleepy, so he finds the Yo-kai Baku. Baku was fond of putting people to sleep and eating their dreams. Nate summons Jibanyan to fight her, but he's sick and he collapses from exhaustion. He was dreaming of when he met Nate, but he couldn't remember his face. Jibanyan gets up and Baku tried to hit him with the sleepy smoke, but he sneezes and blows it back at her. Nate takes her home and she befriends him. Chapter 6 Nate is rushing to the store to get a comic book before they sell out. Whisper gives Nate a ride on his back, and they fly through the air. But Whisper makes Nate's face get caught in a power line, and it slingshots him backwards. (Nate later brings this up again in Yo-kai Watch Volume 7.) After that, Nate loses the money he going to use, and uses the watch's light to search for spare change under a vending machine, but he accidentally finds Noko hiding under there. Eddie then shows up out of nowhere with the comic Nate wanted. Eddie, who didn't want it, gives it to Nate. He finds out that this happened because of Noko's good luck. But Noko starts to wither away, so Nate buys him food, feeds him, and Noko becomes healthy again. Chapter 7 Nate and Whisper find a man who is very unhappy, so they summon Happierre to cheer him up. It works, but then Negatibuzz reveals himself. He was feeding off the man's negativity. Negatibuzz didn't trust humans, so he attacked Nate. They call Happierre back, but Negatibuzz inspirits him using his "Negativity Germs". Nate summons Jibanyan, and he and Whisper get hit by the Negativity Germs. This causes them to be depressed, but Negatibuzz had used up all the germs, which made him very happy. He befriends Nate, then reverts back to his negative self, unhappy that he is now Nate's friend. Bonus Chapter Nate is late to school, so he asks Whisper. Whisper, who doesn't want to get out of bed, tells Nate to summon a yo-kai to help him. He summons Jibanyan, who gives Nate a ride on back. It goes well until a truck hits the two. Nate states that he should've just been late to school. Category:Manga Series